


Drinks with a Friend

by carinascott



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation over a few beers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was imagining what a friendship between Eliot Spencer and Sam Axe might be like. Its short, but I like it well enough. Please let me know if it seems OOC at all. Enjoy!

"Man, you can be such a dick." Sam Axe observed as he took a sip of his beer. He would've preferred a Mojito, or one of the beers he got from Carlito's when he was back home in Miami, but as far as Boston brew went, it wasn't too bad.

Eliot Spencer snorted, looking over at his old friend. "I thought that's what you liked about me."

"Funny. You know what I'm talking about."

"Is that so? Maybe you should just clue me in just to be sure we're on the same page."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way Spencer." Sam signaled the bartender for another round of beers. "I known you for a long time, Eliot. And in that time, I've witnessed you go after the ladies with a single minded focus. Much like me. But that, just a few minutes ago; that was half-assed if I've ever seen it."

Eliot turned on his stool, entire focus on his old friend, "What the hell are you rambling about now?"

"You didn't want that chick. But you sure as hell didn't want your boy over there to have her either."

Eliot followed Sam's gaze, eyes landing on Hardison who was retaking his seat with Nate, Parker, and Sophie now that his attempt at landing a conquest for the night had been thwarted. Now that Eliot had purposefully made sure that the hacker's attempt at flirting was a complete and utter failure.

Eliot didn't respond to Sam's observations, instead popping the cap off of his new beer, taking a long swig.

Sam, ignoring Eliot's lack of response, plowed on."Thing is, I'm pretty sure you didn't have any designs on the young lady he was talking to. She was pretty enough, but you barely glanced at her outside of the few minutes you were busy playing it up for your buddy. So, that got me to thinking."

"Didn't think you knew how," Eliot grumbled.

"Oh! You wound me partner," Sam chuckled. "But, as I was saying it got me to thinking. If you're not interested in that little filly, then what's with the fake charm? And that's when it came to me."

Eliot tensed, "What's that?"

"You like the kid."

Eliot downed half his beer. "Of course I do. Annoying as hell and talks non-stop. But he's good people, had my back more than once when things got hairy. But you tell him that and I'll make you wish you didn't have any balls."

Sam's smile didn't falter, even as he shifted slightly on his bar-stool, the prospect of losing two of his closest friends more than a little bit unsettling. "Well, that's good to know. But, I think we both know it goes a bit deeper than mere 'like'. Dare I say, love?"

"You dare and I will hot-tail it down to Miami and tell your 'Mikey' just how much more than 'friends' you'd like to be with him."

Sam lifted his bottle of beer, touching it against Eliot's, knowing when it was time to throw in the towel, "Touche, partner. Touche."

END


End file.
